fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Synth
Backstory Timothy Regan was born to a mother with terminal brain cancer and an unknown father. His mother was obviously unable to care for him, so he was brought up by his aunt and uncle, who raised him as a son. He lived with them for seven years, but when his aunt was struck by a car, his uncle devoted all of his time to her, to the poit that he was deemed unfit to raise Timothy. It was then that he was moved to the Hill Gate Orphanage, which, almost needless to say, didn't treat him quite as well as his aunt and uncle did. However, he made friends, and actually learned to enjoy his circumstances. It was at the age of nine that he was randomly chosen by the Big Three (A nearly all-powerful, Illuminati-like think-tank that ruled most of the world) to become one of the subjects of Project: Synth, a program developed to try to fuse the souls of several humans into one for the purpose of creating the ultimate lifeform. At first, when Timothy was picked up by the operators of the Big Three, he was told he was going to a doctor's appointment. They took him away, sedated him, and forcibly injected two souls into his body, the souls, by the way, of the recently deceased from a nearby mortuary. Thanks to the drugs, Timothy felt absoulutely nothing, and he was released back into the orphanage as if nothing had happened. And, technichaly speaking, nothing had. It was only when he was harrassed by a bully, and his fear and anger mingled in his mind, when adrenalin surged through his veins, that the other two souls activated, and he flew into an insane rage. By the time he snapped out of it, the bully was dead, torn in two at the waist. There were no witnesses. Even Timothy had no idea what he had done, as he had been blinded by an all-consuming rage when it happened. All he knew was that one moment, he was being beaten up, and the next, he was standing in a pool of blood, a corpse at his feet. He was terrified and traumatized. No one could say what had happened, and no one suspected a mere child, or ''anyone, ''for that matter, to be capable of teaing someone apart. Exept for the Big Three, who heard reports and immediately realized what had happened. They had released the child under the beleif that Project: Synth had failed with him as it had with so many others. How wrong they were. They reclaimed Timothy under the facade of psycological treatment, and took him back to continue the program, to make him even stronger. He proved to be impossible to sedate, physically at least, and so, lacking any morals, they simply injected Timothy with souls while he was wide awake, an agonizing process. He was wracked with this tourture for days, until his body was the home of over thirty souls. Meanwhile, a man named Ryan Goodman was looking with hatred at the child. Despite the unspeakable pain that he was being put through, Goodman envied Timothy. Before the child had come, he had been the strongest being on earth, the golden boy of Project: Synth, the only human that the project had actually worked on. But now the Big Three ignored him, instead focusing on one who they beleived would become infinitely stronger. Ryan had carefuly studied the reports of Timothy's murder of the child at his orphanage, and realized that extreme stress caused him to lose control. He then reasoned that putting him under such stress could very well be a way to get rid of him. If he went on a rampage, then the Big Three would have to order his death. And so he did it. He went to Timothy's old orphanage and kidnapped his friends, murdering everyone else to insure that they would be no witnesses. While Timothy's power seemed to be focused in superhuman physical charictaristics and telekinesis, the power Ryan derived from the souls was telepathy, and the ability to fuse the physical bodies of any number of humans, taking their souls in the process and turning them into mindless, deadly abominations. And it was such that he did to Timothy's five best frineds. Turning them into one creature and absorbing their souls before the eyes of the horrified child, he ordered the abomination to kill Timothy. And kill him it did. Unwilling to use his superhuman abilities on his old friends, Timothy instead let the freak kill him. But noting small like ''death ''was going to get him down. His own soul was forced from his body, but another took it's place, instantly reviving him. Now fully enraged, Timothy smashed the monster that had killed him into pieces, and then turned on Goodman, whom he tore in half in exactly the same manner as his first unwitting victim, killing him. He went on a murderous rampage, killing everyone in the secure compound, and nearly killing one of the Big Three. Regaining control, Timothy went temporarily insane and wandered off, surviving on nothing but the moisture in the air for years. Finally regaining his mind and memory at age fifteen, he devoted himself to taking down the Big Three. Tier: 7-A Name: Timothy Regan, The Second Synth Gender: Male Age: Fifteen Origin: Project: Synth Classification: Synth-Enhanced Human Attack Potency: Mountain Level Speed: Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Massively Superhuman Striking Strength: WIP Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Powers and Abilities: Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Soul Users Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Children Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters